Second chances
by YGO4lyfe
Summary: After Neville saves Carly from getting mugged; she begins to fall for him and soon… Carly's going out with Neville, Sam with Freddie and Gibby with some chick from earlier in the season. Anyway Carly and Neville get a little physical and well Carly's pregnant, Sam goes after Neville to make him pay child support. Gibby adopts Carly's baby. *Full sumarry inside-Epicness*
1. Chapter 1

**Second chances**

**Title: Look up idiot…**

**Rating: MA+**

**Main pairings: Carly X Neville – Freddie and Sam – Gibby X OC**

**Plot:** After Neville saves Carly from getting mugged; she begins to fall for him and soon… Carly's going out with Neville, Sam with Freddie and Gibby with some chick from earlier in the season. Anyway Carly and Neville get a little physical and well Carly's pregnant, Sam goes after Neville to make him pay child support. Gibby adopts Carly's baby, and well Gibby raises him.

After having to marry Neville; Carly dies tragically. Neville's son soon grows up to hate his father thinking he killed her by stressing her out. (He's living with Sam as she is the god mother). So trying to win back his son's affection he only succeeds in making him closer to Freddie his god father; only after Neville starts to die of cancer does his son begin to question why she started to love his father. An epic series. *Cue applause* Will Neville's son finally love him back? How did Carly die? Read to find out what happened!

**Chapter 1 – iSave Carly**

I was walking alone when I saw her; the woman of my dreams, who spited me embarrassingly. Still she was beautiful. Carly was alone and walking home when I noticed some creepy guy creeping up on her.

"Heyy, Princess; how much for a butter bell and -" He slurred clearly drunk. I followed inconspicuously to keep an eye on her. She told him off and moved faster; but to her avail he chased her. "AHHHH! HELP!" Carly screamed; I ran after her and her assailant, down the dark alley; an amber bride wielded dangerously.

"CARLY! RUN! I'VE GOT HIM!" I screamed girlishly and ran after them; jumping on the man's back; he falls toppling us both. I scrapped my arms and knees but I could care less; as the man hit his head when falling causing him to go unconscious. Carly stood away from the scene at a slight distance in shock and awe. The shock wearing off she rushed over and helped me up.

"Neville! Are you okay?" She hugged me closely; to which I blushed a light pink. Carly worriedly sighed and relaxed into me as the rest of the adrenaline rush wore away.

"Thank you, Neville!" I hugged her back; she asked why I did it as she thought I would have ran or called the cops.

"I confess… I would have for anyone else; but it was you who needed me; you who was in danger; Carly. I did it for you." Carly blushed a bright red as she realized just how much I loved her.

"Thank you, Neville." Pulling me into another hug, this one lingered longer than the others; I could feel the uncertain trust. Holding me tight she began to cry into my shoulder. I felt confused as I had not experienced such an intense emotion except for the adrenaline rush I had before when attacking the assailant, or when I first saw Carly.

I pulled back and asked why she was crying. "Probably from shock…" Tired and dazed, I left one of Carly's arms over my shoulder and walked her home. Once at the Bushwell; I came inside with her and brought her up to Spencer and her friends.

"CARLY! Neville…." Sam looked at me suspiciously. "Cool it Sam he saved my life." Sam let it go and rushed over to help Carly up to her room. Spencer asked what happened.

"Well I was coming home from the groovy smoothie when I noticed she was being followed by a creep and was soon being attacked and I guess I saved her." They still looked unsure.

"Why didn't you just call the police or run like the nub you are." Sam interjected, "Because it was Carly. She needed my help and I well… I helped her."

Sam and Freddie left to the kitchen to talk. Spencer thanked me for saving Carly; and left to his room to find something. I looked over and saw that Sam and Freddie shared a brief kiss, if anything chaste. Still I guess it was nice… They began to banter some but it was over all too soon.

Putting my head in my hands, I thought of what could have happened had I not been there to rescue her. I went up to her room and tried to find the courage to tell her how much I "Neville, Paperman" loved her; just how much I loved her. I went in to find Carly curled up in a ball, half asleep on her bed.

"Hey, Carly… Are you okay?" I asked softly. She smiled lazily and tiredly. Lolling around in her bed. "Yes, is there anything I can do for you? You did save my life." I got closer and whispered:

"The kiss you still owe me…." Smiling she leaned in and kissed me gently. "Thank you."

Her lips were a soft heaven on earth, tasting of cherry Chap Stick. Sadness settling in she clung to my frame; not wanting me to let go as she felt so desperate. I pulled back as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"No Carly. I want to go that far when I know we are ready." Carly sighed and nodded; she just clung to me loosely feeling lonely. Sam and Freddie came in; Freddie took my place while I left to get some things from my house so I could stay the night. I told Spencer I would be back soon as I needed some things from my house. Getting outside I hailed a cab and went home.

It was on the ride there that I finally acknowledged my bruised up body. My arms and knees were scrapped, my lip was bloody, my torso was sore and so was my cheek. I cleaned up as best as I could with a mirror in my satchel. I still looked horrible; mother would be worried sick. Paying the cab fare I got out and went inside to get a few changes of clothes and other things I may need. I tried to avoid mother as she would have a field day.

Getting the clothes; I left a note on my bedside stand for her to read for when she came into clean my room.

And that is Chapter 1 – Bask in my glory impudent mortals! BASK! Sorry. Please review. My sisters say it's really good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chances**

**Title: Look up idiot…**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: A little OOC, Sexually suggestive content, alcohol,  
pregnancy, swearing, and character death**

**Main pairings: Carly X Neville – Freddie and Sam – Gibby X OC**

**Plot:** After Neville saves Carly from getting mugged; she begins to fall for him and soon… Carly's going out with Neville, Sam with Freddie and Gibby with some chick from earlier in the season. Anyway Carly and Neville get a little physical and well Carly's pregnant, Sam goes after Neville to make him pay child support. Gibby adopts Carly's baby, and well Gibby raises him.

After having to marry Neville; Carly dies tragically. Neville's son soon grows up to hate his father thinking he killed her by stressing her out. (He's living with Sam as she is the god mother). So trying to win back his son's affection he only succeeds in making him closer to Freddie his god father; only after Neville starts to die of cancer does his son begin to question why she started to love his father. An epic series. *Cue applause* Will Neville's son finally love him back? How did Carly die? Read to find out what happened!

**Chapter 2 – idon't know**

Coming back, I noticed how they'd been passing around an alcoholic beverage; Carly was already slurring her words. Freddie and Sam had slipped away; and Gibby was passing the bottle between her and him. Spencer for all my knowledge was away at Sock-O's. I decide to ask if there was a bottle of something non-alcoholic, like Wahoo punch. Carly drunkenly pointed to a bottled of clear liquid. "It's o-" Carly stopped and burst out laughing. "Drink it, nub!" Gibby laughed louder, thrusting the bottle towards me. Opening it, I ignored the scent and brought it to my lips; Gibby having sensed my hesitation tipped the bottle upwards into my mouth.

What I realized was Vodka burned it's way down my throat, choking it down. I felt my ears and throat become fuzzy with warmth. My vision was blurry at best but I felt wrapped up into a soft sort of carelessness. Gibby tilted the bottle again making me gag even more. "At a boy Nevel! Top it off." The fuzzy sense of security washed away temporally to re blossom again in an even cozier state. Carly came and draped herself over me; pulling me into her embrace. Gibby left to find his girlfriend leaving the bottle.

Carly smirked drunkenly and waved a condom around; uplifting an eyebrow suggestively; "Second base Nevel…" She whispered. I looked at her horrified; even in my drunken state I wasn't that far gone. Carly frowned and reached for the bottle. "Need more courage juice Nevy?" She teased. Bringing it to my mouth she forced more down. Gagging I glared at her; she looked flakily sympathetic. Setting the bottle down, I felt the same sensation as before, the washed away security, and the cozy sense of warmth returning five-fold. Pulling my vest off she reached for the buttons on my shirt while I tried my best to follow suit. Her kisses scorched their way down my body as she stole away my clothes.

Skip

The sun scorched my eyes, as I woke up in Carly's bed where she was entangled around me.  
My body ached from the late night activities, Carly smirked and cuddled closer. I woke her up gently. "Carly, wake up honey, it's morning." She pulled the blankets over her face and tried to hide. I yawned and reached for my clothes, hoping to sneak into the shower. Sneaking down stairs I saw Sam and Freddie cuddling in Spencer's room, and I guess Spencer was passed out in the studio up stairs. Getting into the bathroom I did the usual;

Sorry for the short update but it had to be done.

Anyway review and I'll keep more coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Second chances

Title: Look up idiot…

Rating: M

Warning: A little OOC, Sexually suggestive content, alcohol,**  
**pregnancy, swearing, and character death

Main pairings: Carly X Neville – Freddie and Sam – Gibby X OC

Plot: After Neville saves Carly from getting mugged; she begins to fall for him and soon… Carly's going out with Neville, Sam with Freddie and Gibby with some chick from earlier in the season. Anyway Carly and Neville get a little physical and well Carly's pregnant; Sam goes after Neville to make him pay child support. Gibby adopts Carly's baby, and well Gibby raises him.

After having to marry Neville; Carly dies tragically. Neville's son soon grows up to hate his father thinking he killed her by stressing her out. (He's living with Sam as she is the god mother). So trying to win back his son's affection he only succeeds in making him closer to Freddie his god father; only after Neville starts to die of cancer does his son begin to question why she started to love his father. An epic series. *Cue applause* Will Neville's son finally love him back? How did Carly die? Read to find out what happened!

Chapter 3 – Impregnant

~Two weeks~

Carly convulsed into the toilet as she gave up her lunch of spaghetti tacos. Crying out Spencer came to her aid.

"Whoa you okay kid?" Giving him a look of anger she snapped: "Get my purse!" Spencer shocked by his little sister's behavior, runs for said purse. Inside was a pregnancy test just in case something like this happened.

Carly shoved her brother out and began the process of whatever it is you do with a pregnancy test. Snarling Carly came out of the bathroom test in hand. Sam looked over at her worried; "You okay?" Carly turned and snapped at Sam; "Would you be if you were pregnant!" Running up stairs Carly slammed the door. 'How could I sleep with that nub…? I must be a slut.' She shuddered. She sat in the bathroom at the far back of the studio.

Picking up the mysterious pee stick Sam screamed as she saw the results were true. "The dread pink plus." Sam ran to find Carly while Spencer may have just almost lost his sanity.

"CARLY! CAN YOU NAME IT AFTER MEEE!" Carly hid even farther in the shadows of the dark bathroom.

*SWOOSH*

"Come on kid, we have to see a doctor, that test may have been a fluke." Carly wanted to smack herself for her over reaction and followed her friend don't stairs to hail a cab.

~At the doctor's~

"Hello, Miss Shay is it?" Carly nodded.

"Well let's see what we can do."

~CLIFFYY~

Now, before I crash; I must tell you of WAMMY'S HOUSE!

My spin on a series of relationships in Wammy's house from A-Z; Stay tuned for the relationship alphabet or Watari's children.

~Chapter 4 coming soon as tomorrow~

Thanks!


End file.
